Long Night
by Miinami
Summary: Setidaknya, orang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah dua ninja hebat di Konoha dengan segala perilaku baiknya. Bukan sepasang suami istri nakal seperti yang mereka lakukan saat malam tiba. / Cannon set, adult content, rnr?


**All characters of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Long Night © Miinami**

 **Warn; adult content—hard lemon, oneshot, cannon setting, typos, etc.**

* * *

 **LONG NIGHT — OS**

* * *

Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama berbulan-bulan. Melewati waktu, siang, malam, hujan, perbedaan musim dengan masing-masing di tempat yang terpisah. Namun berbeda jika halnya Sasuke kembali dan menemukan Sakura dengan lapisan baju tidur tipis, tertidur dengan posisi menyamping membelakanginya.

Sasuke pria normal. Ia juga membutuhkan Sakura sebagai pasokan semangat khusus, pemenuh kebutuhan biologisnya, tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang seorang suami butuhkan saat sang istri berada di satu tempat tidur yang sama bersamanya? Selain untuk saling berbagi kehangatan dengan satu pelukan saat tidur? Ia menyeringai, sesuatu yang menarik seperti... _sebuah permainan_.

Suara tamparan kembali terdengar, disusul dengan jeritan nikmat sang wanita di tengah malam dan sesuatu yang bertabrakan. Sasuke terengah-engah, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura yang kemudian ia satukan di atas kepala merah muda tersebut. Membuatnya leluasa untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat _sharingan_ salah satu matanya aktif meski ia tidak sedang menghadapi musuh.

Sakura mengeratkan kedua kakinya pada sekeliling pinggul sang suami, mendesah lebih keras dan terus semakin keras. Sarada tidak ada di sini, dan itu mempermudah akses suara nyaringnya untuk bernyanyi di tengah malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi," Ino mengernyit bingung ketika melihat teman sejak masa kecilnya memasuki ruangan. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya saat mengumpulkan data pasien di atas meja kemudian menarik salah satu tangan Sakura agar terlihat jelas di penglihatannya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Pergelangan tanganmu memar."

Wajahnya menghangat. Sakura terkekeh gugup seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya di hadapan wanita pirang tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ninja medis seperti kita sudah seharusnya mengobati luka memar seperti ini bukan? Ini hal yang biasa."

"Kau serius?" Ino masih dengan tatapan curiganya. Ia kembali mengumpulkan satu persatu kertas untuk berkumpul rapi di pelukannya, bersiap untuk mendatangi satu persatu pasien di salah satu lantai rumah sakit Konoha. Sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan kerja mereka, Ino berdiam diri di depan daun pintu dengan membelakangi Sakura. Ia berbalik, memberi Sakura tatapan jail. "Bukan karena Sasuke pulang semalam dari misinya di luar desa?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Tak lama ia menjerit tertahan mendengar Ino tertawa di luar sana. "Ino sialan!"

Kedua pipinya masih menghangat dan nyaris terasa terbakar. Sakura sudah bersama Sasuke lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tetapi rasa malu dan juga canggung masih mendatanginya jika seseorang menyinggung perihal kehidupan seksual mereka di hadapan umum. Siapapun itu, termasuk ibu dan ayahnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kotor yang berjalan-jalan di antara setiap inci otaknya untuk pergi, kemudian menghela napas kecil saat sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruangannya. Sakura berdeham, kemudian berucap sedikit lebih keras. "Masuklah."

Tatami, wanita umur pertengahan dua puluhan itu tersenyum kikuk seraya mengangkat sebuah map berisikan laporan. "Rumah sakit sekarang memiliki lebih dari tiga pasien gawat darurat. Tim medis membutuhkanmu di ruangan operasi."

Sakura meraih jas putihnya pada gantungan berdiri kayu di samping meja, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo ke sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghela napas seraya menyeka keringat yang bergulir di atas keningnya. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan operasi beruntun pada beberapa shinobi yang terluka dan itu berhasil. Cakra yang berada di dalam tubuhnya terkuras cukup banyak, membuat Sakura harus menopang kening merasakan denyutan pada sisi kiri kepalanya. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan operasi lebih dari dua kali dalam satu waktu yang sama, tetapi tetap saja efek samping dari pengeluaran cakra yang berlebihan mendatanginya.

Di ujung lorong rumah sakit, Sarada muncul dengan membawa tas punggung. Perlengkapan khusus saat gadis kecil itu siap untuk melaksanakan misi ke luar desa. "Mama?" Sarada berucap setengah berteriak, kemudian berlari untuk membantu Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. "Mama, kau pucat."

"Ah ya," Sakura tersenyum lelah. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan beberapa pasien dengan kondisi rusak berat. Itu membuatku sedikit kelelahan."

Alis rapinya tertarik khawatir. "Apa perlu aku memanggil Papa untuk datang dan menjemputmu? Karena Konohamaru-sensei dan timku sudah menunggu di gerbang desa utama."

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura cemberut kurang menyukainya. "Misi lagi? Kau bahkan baru menemuiku."

" _Nanadaime_ memberi kami misi yang lebih berat kali ini, dan itu membuat Boruto bersemangat. Kami harus melakukannya, Mama. Aku sudah pulang untuk menemui Papa dan mengambil beberapa barang untuk kubawa selama perjalanan." ucap Sarada diselingi kekehan ringan.

Sakura mengangguk, bagaimanapun juga Boruto sama seperti ayahnya saat muda. Seperti Naruto yang selalu menyukai tantangan berbahaya agar orang-orang tertentu menyadari bahwa mereka hebat. "Baiklah," Ia menghela napas kecil, tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke akan kemari. "Kurasa, aku akan menunggu Papamu di sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar, dan tanpa Sakura lihat ia telah mengetahui cakra siapa yang berada di sana. Ia berdeham, kemudian mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam. Pria itu baru saja membersihkan diri di bawah guyuran air hangat, wajahnya terlihat segar dan berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan meskipun penampilannya hanya dibalut oleh selembar kaus hitam dengan lambang kipas Uchiha di belakang punggungnya.

"Sarada memberitahuku tentang dirimu yang terlihat pucat tadi sore," Suara indahnya mengalun dan nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Sedangkan Sakura mengambil napas secara perlahan, suaminya tidak pernah tidak menggoda sampai kapanpun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit istirahat," Sakura berkata seraya membereskan beberapa barang pribadinya dari atas meja kerja, lantas menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Istirahat," bisiknya pelan diiringi anggukan kepala. "Ayo pulang."

Sakura menahan napas saat Sasuke membantunya merapikan kertas-kertas serta laporan hasil pemeriksaan hari ini ke dalam laci meja. Kulitnya terbakar ketika telapak tangan pria itu bersinggungan dengan kulit punggung tangannya, selalu seperti ini, dan hanya Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura menginginkan suatu kenakalan walaupun pria itu tidak melakukan apapun yang berlebihan. Deru napas sang suami yang berada tepat di belakang tengkuknya membuat Sakura menyerah, ia berbalik dan langsung dihadiahi lumatan manis dari lawan.

"Kau membutuhkan istirahat," Sasuke berbisik, masih dengan posisi tangan yang memegangi berkas-bekas milik sang istri. Pria beranak satu itu menahan diri saat Sakura dengan sengaja mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling lehernya. Membawa Sasuke mendekat dan kembali melayangkan ciuman. "Jangan membuatku merubah keputusan."

Sakura mengulum senyum, terlihat geli melihat masing-masing rahang prianya yang mulai menegang. "Aku mengerti," Kedua tangannya bergerak melepaskan diri, Sakura melangkah mundur dan mulai membantu Sasuke untuk kembali fokus pada tumpukan berkasnya yang menggunung. "Omong-omong, aku belum membeli persediaan tomat hari ini. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk menu makan malam?"

Ia terdiam, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang merapikan berkas dan selesai. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura, memberi wanita itu tatapan menginginkan dan hanya Sakura yang dapat melihatnya, sampai kapanpun. "Tomat merah muda," balasnya diiringi senyuman tipis. "Dan hangat."

Wajah lawan bicaranya menghangat, memperlihatkan semburat malu yang manis. "Tomat merah muda," Sakura turut menggumamkan ucapan Sasuke, kemudian terkekeh. "Akan kupersiapkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan. Ini masalah besar saat Sakura maupun Sasuke masing-masing tidak membawa payung, siaran televisi Konoha terlambat ketika mengatakan bahwa hujan badai akan datang pada pukul 8, hingga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan terpaksa mencari tempat berteduh untuk berlindung dari terpaan badai.

Ibu di samping Sakura melepaskan jaketnya, kemudian memakaikan pakaian tersebut pada sang anak yang tengah menggigil kedinginan. Sakura terdiam, ia mengingat Sarada yang tengah menjalankan misi ke luar desa tanpa perlindungan benda hangat. Meski ia tahu bahwa Konohamaru bukan tipe guru tim yang akan menelantarkan muridnya, sama seperti guru Kakashi saat mereka bersatu di dalam tim 7.

"Dia seorang Uchiha," Sasuke berbisik di sisi samping tubuhnya yang lain, seolah tahu apa yang sedang membuat Sakura merasa gelisah. "Sarada tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan." Kedua matanya bergulir untuk menoleh pada Sakura, kemudian mendengus kecil.

Sasuke menggerakkan satu-satunya tangan yang ia miliki, membentuk sebuah segel jurus diiringi mata rinnegan miliknya yang menyala. Keadaan berubah hening, tidak ada suara hujan turun dan orang-orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berlindung. Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya, ia telah berada di rumah dalam waktu singkat. Ia terkekeh, "Kau selalu melakukannya."

"Ini lebih cepat," balas Sasuke ringan. Ia sengaja menggunakan kekuatan matanya hanya demi berpindah tempat. Mereka akan luar biasa basah jika Sakura nekat untuk menerobos di bawah derasnya hujan. Wanita itu selalu keras kepala.

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa, menatap Sasuke yang kini menaikkan salah satu alisnya seolah menunggu. "Ada apa, _Anata_?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke melenggang pergi menuju kamar pribadi mereka. Menghilang dari pandangannya dan Sakura tiba-tiba merasa kosong. Ia menghela napas kecil, memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada bagian sofa belakang dan merilekskan diri. Ia mendengar suara air yang menyala dari kamar mereka, kemudian langkah kaki Sasuke yang kembali mendekat.

Pria itu terdiam selama dua detik di hadapannya, lalu berucap pelan. "Bersihkan dirimu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Aku bisa jika hanya membuat makanan," Sakura tersenyum geli, berdiri dari duduknya dan mendongak, seolah menantang Sasuke yang kini mengernyit kebingungan. "Mandikan aku."

Sasuke terkekeh singkat, "Aku baru saja mandi sebelum menjemputmu." Sakura mengerucut samar, kemudian menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar. Ia tahu meskipun Sasuke menolak, pria itu tetap akan mengikutinya sampai ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sampai saat ini, Sakura masih tidak percaya bahwa pria yang kini memperhatikannya melepas pakaian adalah pria yang sama dengan sosok yang nyaris membunuhnya dengan chidori. Mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Dia pria yang hangat, menyenangkan meskipun ekspresi datar di wajahnya masih sama, terlebih hanya Sakura yang kini tau sisi menggairahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia merasa beruntung, dan sialnya terlalu beruntung.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat saat melihat Sakura kesulitan untuk membuka kaitan branya. Sakura menghela napas lega, dan benda itu meluncur melalui kedua bahunya untuk turun ke bawah. "Terima kasih." Sedangkan Sasuke kembali mundur, memperhatikan pertunjukkan erotis saat sang istri membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan melangkah menuju guyuran air hangat.

Tubuhnya seratus persen sempurna, terbentuk padat dengan isi yang pas, dan setiap kali Sasuke menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di sana, warna kulit itu akan berubah menjadi kemerahan saat Sakura terangsang. Dan saat ini Sasuke sangat terangsang untuk melakukannya. Sakura dengan sengaja berbalik ke arah Sasuke, mempertontonkan kedua payudaranya yang membentuk indah di depan sana, mencoba untuk merayu Sasuke turut masuk ke dalam percikan air.

Namun yang pria itu lakukan hanyalah menarik kecil sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai tampan yang membuat Sakura terengah tanpa sadar. Ia mengambil sabun cair ke atas spons, membasuh tubuhnya hingga menghasilkan busa lembut. Saat spons tersebut menyentuh puting payudaranya, Sakura mengerang, melafalkan nama sang suami penuh hasrat.

Punggungnya berubah tegang, posisi bersandar Sasuke pada daun pintu berubah tak tenang. Sakura mencoba untuk mengundangnya, meski wanita itu tahu Sasuke tidak pernah bisa bermain santai dalam seks. Dia mencoba mengundang bahaya, dan seharusnya Sakura tak melakukannya. Sasuke masih diam, bahkan di saat Sakura mulai membersihkan kewanitaannya secara perlahan, mendesah lirih diiringi sapuan spons sabun yang mengusap bagian sana.

Napasnya lambat-laun berubah. Ia akan menjadi manusia paling munafik jika Sasuke menyangkal bahwa saat ini ia tidak terangsang, menyaksikan Sakura membersihkan diri kemudian membiarkan sabun-sabun lembut di tubuh wanita turun saat terkena air membuatnya gila. Celananya sesak, kapasitas isi paru-parunya seolah menipis. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap bisa untuk mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya untuk tetap santai. Ikuti permainannya.

Sakura menghela napas, merasa gagal untuk merayu Sasuke agar ikut bergabung bersamanya di bawah air. Ia berbalik, memfokuskan diri untuk mandi dan mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan bokongnya di belakang sana. Setidaknya, sampai sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutinya, disusul dengan deru napas berat yang berembus di belakang telinganya membuat Sakura sontak memejamkan mata dan menikmati.

"Kau berbuat kesalahan," Sasuke menegang, sengaja menekan kejantanannya yang sudah sekeras batu pada selangkangan Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. "Lanjutkan permainanmu, dan jangan mendekat sebelum kubilang _ya_."

Sesaat kemudian yang Sakura rasakan hanyalah kekosongan. Ia berbalik, melihat Sasuke yang telah sepenuhnya telanjang berjalan menuju kloset duduk dan bergerak mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sana. Sasuke melempar seringai tipis untuknya, kemudian yang pria itu lakukan membuat Sakura seakan mati rasa. Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya sendiri untuk menyentuh kejantanannya, dimulai dari pijatan lembut yang kemudian semakin lama semakin terlihat sangat sensual.

Pria itu menikmati gerakan jari jemari tangannya dengan tatapan yang terjatuh untuk mengamati tubuh Sakura yang menegang. Sakura gemetar ringan di tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan organ di bawah perutnya mulai terasa terbakar. "Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tetap diam di sana," Napasnya terengah, dan saat tatapannya bertemu dengan bibir merah muda milik sang istri yang kini sedikit terbuka, Sasuke mengumpat lirih, mempercepat gerakan tangannya diiringi remasan gemas. " _Ah_ , Sakura."

Sasuke membuatnya gila. Itu jelas. Apa yang pria itu lakukan sekarang hanya akan membuatnya sekarat. Melihat Sasuke memanjakan dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang paling erotis yang pernah Sakura lihat. Ia ingin mendekat dan membantu Sasuke memijat, mengecupnya, memasukan benda panjang berurat tersebut ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan melihat pelepasan Sasuke karena perlakuannya. Namun ancaman yang pria itu berikan membuat langkah Sakura tersedat, ia berdiri dengan ketegangan sensual yang membuatnya menghela napas sedikit panik.

"Jangan menyentuh dirimu sendiri," perintah Sasuke ketika melihat jari jemari tangan Sakura mulai turun ke bawah, mencoba untuk memulai sebuah permainan kecil dengan tubuhnya. "Atau aku tidak akan menggoyang ranjang untukmu malam ini."

Kata-kata asing yang pria itu lontarkan membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Sakura mendekat sedikit tergesa-gesa dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, membuka kedua kakinya untuk bergesekan dengan kejantanan yang berkedut siap memuaskannya. Kedua tangan Sakura naik, melingkar manis di antara bahu kekar sang suami kemudian berbisik. "Persetan dengan hukumanmu. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, _Anata_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangannya yang kini terlepas dari tempatnya semula memilih untuk beristirahat di pinggul Sakura, membuka bibir saat Sakura turut membuka bibir dan mendekat untuk saling melumat. Geraman liar meluncur bebas dari tenggorokannya ketika Sakura dengan nakal bergerak naik turun di atas pangkuannya, membuat permukaan kulit perut wanita itu menekan dan menggesek kejantanannya yang terimpit di antara celah perutnya dan perut wanita itu sendiri.

Napas Sakura seolah melakukan lari keliling desa. Wanita itu menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk mengambil udara, sebelum akhirnya kembali maju untuk saling beradu dalam ciuman panjang. Meski ia berulang kali menekan lidah Sasuke agar tetap berada di bawah, tetapi akhirnya Sakura kembali kalah. Hanya dengan merasakan embusan napas hangat Sasuke yang beradu dengan napasnya, Sakura sudah merasa mabuk.

Telapak tangan Sasuke merayap naik, mengusap permukaan kulit payudaranya diiringi remasan seringan bulu, membuat Sakura sontak melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan menjauhkan wajahnya, membiarkan bibir Sasuke kini beralih pada perpotongan leher dan bahunya. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," bisiknya lirih. Merasakan kecupan di sepanjang lehernya serta pijatan lembut telapak tangan pria itu pada salah satu payudaranya membuat Sakura dikelilingi kabut.

Kewanitaannya berteriak meminta perhatian lebih. Menginginkan Sasuke berada di sana dengan cepat, keras, berulang-ulang, dan sedikit liar.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringaian senang ketika Sakura bergidik nikmat karena sapuan lidahnya pada daun telinga sang wanita. "Aa," Ia berbisik dengan jari jemari tangannya kini berpindah menuju bagian bawah Sakura. Wanita itu sudah sangat gelisah, sudah saatnya Sasuke berbaik hati untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Kau membutuhkanku di sini, hm?"

" _Mhh_ ," Kepalanya mendongak dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat. Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sedikit lebih keras, menahan erangan atau bahkan pekikkan nikmat akibat jari Sasuke di bawah sana yang membelai celahnya. "Ya ... tepat di sana."

"Kau terlalu basah." Jari telunjuknya terdorong ke dalam, menusuk liang sang istri dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan seolah berniat untuk menyiksanya. Membiarkan Sakura merasakan betapa intensnya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini dengan sebuah sentuhan penuh sabar, sedangkan Sakura merapatkan kedua pahanya di atas pangkuan Sasuke, menjepit jari telunjuk nakal tersebut dengan dinding kewanitaannya.

Sakura meraup rahang Sasuke untuk mendongak menatapnya, memiringkan kepalanya lebih dulu dan mencium Sasuke dengan amat keras. Pinggulnya bergoyang, berlawanan dengan gerakan jari telunjuk Sasuke di bawah sana seakan menantang pria itu untuk mengalahkannya. Erangan samar terdengar dari mulut Sasuke, dilanjutkan dengan tubuhnya yang terangkat seiring langkah kaki Sasuke yang membawa tubuh mereka keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tubuh sang wanita terbaring lemas di atas ranjang, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar untuk menyambut kehadiran Sasuke secepat mungkin karena kewanitaannya membengkak dan luar biasa panas. Namun harapannya pupus ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian mereka dilengkapi senyuman tipis.

"Anata?" panggil Sakura parau. Ia menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua siku, melihat lebih jelas apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sana. Dan ketika suaminya kembali dengan membawa sebuah dildo berwarna merah muda, Sakura sontak menelan ludah.

Suaminya tidak akan membuat ini menjadi mudah.

"Kau menantangku untuk sebuah permainan," bisiknya berat. Ia tengah menahan hasrat untuk membuat ranjang mereka bergoyang saat ini, dan memilih untuk menggoda istri nakalnya agar terlihat lebih tersiksa. Sasuke tentu mempunyai banyak ide brilian dalam otaknya, bagaimana Sakura melupakan hal itu? "Aku akan membantumu menikmati permainan itu, Uchiha."

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik pinggul sang istri untuk bangkit dan berbalik badan agar menungging membelakanginya, menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura pada kepala ranjang dan mengikatnya menggunakan sebuah tali dengan simpul acak tetapi kuat untuk membuat kedua tangan Sakura tidak dapat bergerak.

Napas sang wanita memburu panik, keringat dingin mengalir di antara pelipisnya ketika merasakan bahwa Sasuke kembali beranjak dari sana. Sasuke melangkah menuju lemari pakaian mereka, mengambil beberapa benda lainnya yang mendukung aksinya untuk membuat Sakura menjerit hingga pagi. Tak peduli seberapa keras nyanyian erotis yang akan Sakura lantunkan nantinya, karena suasana rumah mereka yang mendukung dengan tidak adanya Sarada di sini.

Satu tamparan telapak tangan Sasuke pada bokongnya membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan menjerit tertahan, sedangkan liangnya kembali mengeluarkan cairan lebih banyak, terus semakin bertambah seiring banyaknya sentuhan Sasuke pada seluruh titik di tubuhnya. Sakura mengambil napas, panjang dan dalam, mencoba mengontrol diri untuk tidak memberontak dan membuat ikatan tali di pergelangan tangannya semakin mengerat.

Satu helaan napas berat terdengar di belakang punggungnya, dan Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke saat ini tengah bersiap-siap. Telapak tangan pria itu kembali bermain-main di sekitar kulit tubuhnya, mengirimkan usapan seringan bulu setiap kali bersinggungan dengan puting payudaranya yang mengeras hingga terasa nyeri. Sakura merintih seperti anak burung yang kehilangan ibunya, sedangkan kedua kakinya berusaha saling merapatkan diri satu sama lain.

Namun, gerakannya kalah cepat dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang menahan kedua pahanya untuk tetap terbuka. Pria itu membungkuk, meniup celah Sakura yang membengkak di hadapannya dengan gemas. "Kau ingin sesuatu memasukimu di sini bukan?"

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya sebagai jawaban, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan. Pria itu tersenyum tipis seraya memegangi sebuah dildo yang siap memasukinya, tetapi bukan benda itu yang Sakura harapkan. Ia menginginkan Sasuke, hanya suaminya. "Aku membutuhkanmu," Akhirnya ia berucap lirih, membiarkan Sasuke bermain-main hanya akan membuatnya menderita lebih lama lagi. "Kumohon."

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Saat dimana Sakura memohon padanya adalah momen favoritnya. Melihat wanita itu menatapnya dengan kedua kelopak mata yang sayu, wajah yang memerah, serta bibirnya yang mengkilap dan membengkak itu seolah melambaikan tangan padanya menuju gairah besar. Mengundang Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila, lebih liar, membuat setiap percintaan mereka terasa luar biasa baginya dan bagi Sakura.

Sasuke dengan sengaja menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya tepat di atas klitoris Sakura yang membengkak. Wanita itu tersentak kaget, dilanjutkan dengan desahan merdu yang mengalun memasuki indra pendengaran Sasuke. Tubuhnya panas, tetapi ia menahan diri dengan sangat untuk membuat Sakura mengingat dengan siapa dirinya berhadapan. Menggoda Sasuke adalah jalan yang salah, karena tanpa harus Sakura goda, ia akan sanggup membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Kunoichi terkuat murid dari salah satu legenda tiga sannin itu mengerang, merasakan klitorisnya yang licin tertekan oleh kepala kejantanan Sasuke di belakang sana. Pinggulnya bergerak mundur, mencari kenikmatan lain dan tanpa sadar membuat kejantanan gagah milik sang suami nyaris memasuki liangnya. Ia menggigit bibir frustrasi. "Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn?" Sasuke terkekeh, masih dengan memainkan ujung kejantanannya untuk tidak menembak langsung kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah sangat menggodanya sedari tadi. Ia sengsara, tentu saja. Pria mana yang sanggup menahan diri disaat dua kemaluan masing-masing lawan telah berteriak ingin saling memuaskan satu sama lainnya? Darahnya mendidih, bibirnya terkatup rapat guna menahan erangan liar dari mulutnya. Sasuke tengah berada di ambang batas pertahanannya, tetapi sangat bukan dirinya jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

Bahkan ketika Sakura dengan sengaja mendesahkan namanya cukup nyaring, disusul dengan cairan yang keluar lebih banyak dari dalam kewanitaannya.

Alisnya mengernyit, "Kau datang hanya karena permainan kecil ini?" bisiknya mencemooh. Sasuke menjauh, membuat wanita yang masih setia dengan posisi menunggingnya dapat mengambil napas lebih lega. "Kau memang membutuhkan sedikit pelajaran."

Sakura menjerit keras, merasa ngilu dan juga luar biasa kaget ketika dildo berukuran sedang yang semula berada di genggaman Sasuke kini memasuki kewanitaannya secara tiba-tiba. Dildo itu berputar dengan kecepatan standar, mengobrak-abrik liangnya tanpa ampun. Sakura menggeleng pasrah, mencengkeram tali yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sedangkan Sasuke di belakang sana mendengus senang, melihat berapa banyak cairan kenikmatan istrinya yang meleleh dan turun membasahi seprai ranjang mereka.

Sasuke meraih selembar kain hitam yang tergeletak di samping kakinya, melilitkan benda tersebut untuk menutupi penglihatan Sakura hingga membuat apapun yang Sakura lihat saat ini hanyalah kegelapan. "S-Sasuke- _kun_?" cicitnya, berusaha memanggil nama sang pria dengan lantang, tetapi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah desahan tak berujung.

Tak menghiraukan tubuh Sakura yang gemetar, ia meraih sebuah vibrator dan menekan tombol on, membuat benda itu menghasilkan sebuah getaran yang siap membawa Sakura semakin melambung terbang. Sasuke menyusup ke bawah, tidur terlentang tepat di bawah Sakura hingga wajahnya kini berharapan langsung dengan kedua payudara yang menggantung indah di atas sana. "Aku tepat di hadapanmu, Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengar suara Sasuke di bawah lehernya menggerakkan kepalanya, menunduk dan hendak bertanya, jika saja sesuatu dengan getaran hebat menekan klitorisnya tanpa ampun. "AHH!" Ia berteriak, menggeleng liar dan bergerak berusaha menghindar dari serangan Sasuke di bawah sana. _"Kami-sama_! Tidak! Kumohon!"

"Teruslah memohon," ucapnya diiringi senyuman licik yang tampan. Sasuke membuka mulut, meraup salah satu puting payudara Sakura dengan bibirnya, menghisap benda yang mengeras tersebut seperti anak yang membutuhkan air susu ibunya. Dan ketika lidahnya turut bermain, Sakura menjerit lebih keras, terus lebih keras, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa istrinya nyaris berada di tepian jurang.

Tiga serangan dalam sekali permainan. Sakura terengah-engah, hampir ... ia hampir mendapatkan orgasmenya lagi, itu tepat berada di depan mata. Karena kain yang kini menutupi penglihatannya, membuat Sakura merasakan setiap sensasi tersebut lebih detail, lebih terasa sangat jelas, dan suara napas Sasuke di bawah sana membuat Sakura melempar kepalanya ke belakang, berteriak seperti orang hilang akal.

Ia kalah. Bahkan disaat Sasuke sama sekali belum memasukinya.

Sasuke tersenyum, melepas puting payudara Sakura dari mulutnya kemudian beranjak dari sana. Mematikan vibrator di tangannya serta mencabut dildo yang masih berputar dalam liang Sakura, membuangnya ke sembarang arah, sedangkan ia saat ini bersiap-siap untuk memulai permainan inti. Ia menarik napas panjang dan dalam, kemudian dalam sekali hentakan kuat, Sakura kembali menjerit dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

" _Khh_ ... sial!" Sasuke terpejam, merasakan liang panas yang kini menjepit kejantanannya terlalu kuat. Dinding Sakura meremas miliknya seolah mereka telah menemukan benda yang pas untuk berada di dalam sana. Ini bahkan terlalu nikmat sebelum Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

Sakura menunduk, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika Sasuke mulai bergerak, kulit kejantanannya yang nyata kini menggantikan dildo karet yang semula berada dalam dirinya. Seolah sengaja, Sasuke bergerak dengan amat sangat perlahan. Terlalu pelan hingga rasanya Sakura merasakan dengan jelas setiap inci kejantanan sang suami.

Bokongnya berbenturan secara berulang-ulang dengan pangkal paha Sasuke, merasakan benda yang memenuhi dirinya semakin membesar. Sasuke berkedut, panas, dan terasa sangat keras. Ya Tuhan, ini terlalu nikmat. Sakura meringis tak kuasa, sedangkan jari jemari tangannya mencengkeram tali yang melilitnya semakin kuat.

Suara benturan dua alat kelamin semakin lama terdengar semakin jelas. Kamar yang semula sunyi kini ramai oleh kegaduhan erotis, yang mana suara desahan Sakura lebih mendominasi. Masing-masing rahang sang pria menegang, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang ketika dinding kewanitaan Sakura memijatnya, seolah hendak memakan Sasuke hingga habis tak tersisa.

Pergelangan tangannya terasa perih akibat pergerakan tangannya yang mulai memberontak. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas ketika gerakan pinggul pria di belakangnya semakin menggila, menghujam kewanitaannya tanpa ampun. Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dadanya bergemuruh tak sabaran, dan ia tahu pertahanannya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Tubuh Sakura gemetar hebat diiringi teriakan kencang yang memenuhi ruangan, membuat Sasuke merubah gerakan pinggulnya menjadi lebih lambat, kemudian berhenti untuk membiarkan Sakura kembali tenang dari sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Napas keduanya terengah-engah, tubuh mereka berkeringat dan terasa panas, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberikan Sakura kebebasan.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba hingga Sakura memekik pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju nakas dan mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam lacinya. Ia kembali ke arah ranjang, mengibaskan kunai tersebut hingga membuat ikatan tali pergelangan tangan sang wanita terlepas. Sakura menjerit terkejut, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Sakura tersentak, kembali terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya untuk tidur terlentang di atas ranjang. Pria itu membuka ikatan kain yang menutupi matanya, melempar kain tersebut ke sembarang arah dan Sakura dapat melihat pria itu sekarang. Pandangannya memburam samar, paru-parunya masih terasa sempit karena orgasme yang baru saja mendatanginya.

Namun ketika melihat Sasuke yang menyunggingkan seringai padanya, Sakura tahu pria itu masih belum selesai, atau bahkan jauh dari kata selesai.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura kini berbalik tersenyum menggoda pada sang suami. "Kau bahkan belum keluar, _Anata_." ucapnya seraya meraih tengkuk Sasuke untuk menunduk, kembali memberinya ciuman beruntun yang menimbulkan suara. Suasana di antara keduanya kembali memanas, terlebih ketika kedua kaki Sakura bergerak untuk melingkar di antara pinggul Sasuke, menekan kejantanan tersebut untuk kembali bersentuhan dengan celahnya.

Wajah yang memerah, bibir mengkilap akibat air liur keduanya, serta rambut Sakura yang terurai berantakan di sekitar bantal mereka, menurut Sasuke tidak ada yang lebih menggoda dari penampilan Sakura saat ini. Kejantanannya kembali berkedut, mengeras dan sangat siap untuk membuat wanita ini kembali bernyanyi.

"Kau sangat cantik." Sasuke berbisik di hadapan bibirnya, disusul dengan kejantanannya yang kembali menerobos masuk, mengentakkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang lebih lembut. Sakura mengerang lemah, memperlihatkan betapa tak berdaya ketika Sasuke memenuhinya di bawah sana. Melingkupi Sakura seolah ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang sangat beruntung, dapat melihat, merasakan, menerima bagaimana bentuk cinta Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin pada siapapun.

Meski sering kali pria itu memulai dengan cara yang kasar, tetapi selalu berakhir dengan perlakuan lembut seakan Sasuke menyesalinya. Seperti saat ini, melalui gerakan pinggulnya, lumatan bibirnya, serta usapan telapak tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya, Sakura merasa sangat dicintai.

Sasuke mendesis samar, beralih menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher dan bahu Sakura tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Sedangkan telapak tangan sang wanita merayap ke bawah, meremas serta menekan bokong Sasuke dan membuat kenikmatan di antara keduanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Napas Sasuke memburu, matanya terpejam erat. Dan ketika ia mendengar Sakura kembali menjeritkan namanya dengan cara yang seksi, Sasuke mengentak pinggulnya jauh ke dalam Sakura, menembakkan cairan kenikmatannya hingga mengalir langsung ke dalam mulut rahim sang wanita. Keduanya bahkan tak menyadari, bahwa sedari tadi ranjang mereka berderit dengan kepala ranjang yang menabrak dinding secara berulang-ulang akibat gerakan pinggul Sasuke yang terlalu bertenaga.

Sakura terkekeh kecil setelah beberapa waktu. Tangannya bergerak, mengusap bagian belakang kepala Sasuke dengan sayang. " _Anata_ , kau berat," ucapnya, mengundang tawa dari Sasuke yang kemudian bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum, menatap wajah Sasuke yang merona tipis akibat percintaan mereka kembali membuatnya berdebar. " _Sharingan_ -mu aktif."

Alisnya tertarik kebingungan, tetapi sesaat kemudian senyumannya terbit. Sasuke menunduk, mencium Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Maaf," Ia berujar seraya menonaktifkan kekuatan matanya. Bangkit dari sana kemudian menyambar sex toys yang tergeletak di antara mereka, mengembalikan benda-benda tersebut ke dalam lemari pakaian.

"Aku benci mereka," ucap Sakura setengah merajuk, menatap sinis pada dildo yang baru saja Sasuke simpan. "Aku lebih menyukai kejantananmu daripada benda karet itu. Kenapa kau selalu menggunakannya?"

Sasuke mendengus geli, kembali duduk di atas ranjang ketika Sakura turut bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya. "Karena aku menginginkannya," Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya, meremas bokong sang wanita diiringi seringaian mengundang. "Kau tahu aku masih belum selesai."

"Aku tahu," balas Sakura, mendorong dada Sasuke agar pria itu jatuh terlentang di bawahnya. Salah satu kelopak matanya berkedip nakal, tetapi ketika ia akan mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengarahkan kejantanan Sasuke untuk kembali memasukinya, pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar, menampilkan Sarada dengan raut wajah terkejut bukan main.

Wajah gadis itu lambat laun berubah pucat, ditambah melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang telanjang bulat dengan kemaluan masing-masing dari mereka yang nyaris saling menelan. "Mama ... Papa ..., apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan teriakan panik dari Sakura ketika melihat putrinya jatuh pingsan, dilengkapi darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **lemon canon for Fanfiction!**

 **Saya paling bego kalau urusan canon emang kwkwk, maafkan :') aneh banget ini pasti, i'm not gomen /slap**

 **Semoga kalian suka, tinggalkan komentar? xD**


End file.
